Ghost (unedited)
by Silentdeath87
Summary: "Every moment spent with you is like a dream come true ... I love you" Not having enough money to get a decent house but came across a house for sale with mouth gaping expense Robin just had to buy it. They're was a catch though, the house was haunted.
1. Chapter 1

"Who would you rather live with? The living, or the dead?"

It was 9:42, Robin was watching the travel channel, hair still damp from her shower she took awhile ago. She felt quite down today actually, she's been living in this apartment for atleast four years now and the space around her seems to be getting smaller. Robin turned off the TV heading off to get her computer. Grabbing it, she headed back to the place she last sat. Unlocking her computer she clicked Google chrome and searched up 'cheap houses for sale' and started her search.

That was utterly futile, with a disappointed sigh Robin was about to close her computer until something cuaght her eye. Reopening her computer she clicked the link that caught her interest. _'Cheap house for sale! One time offer! Just pay $1,380 and it's all yours! Two story, 3 bedroom, 3 and a half bath, 3 acres of land on the country side and beautiful silence! Call at (XXX)-XXX-XXXX Have the most wonderful day!'_ She couldn't help but giggle on how desperate this owner was to give away such a nice sounding house, to her she thought it was ... cute. _I might as well give the owner a call._ Having a small smile plastered on her face she decided to give the desperate owner a call.

"Hello~" A man cooed on the other line. "Hello, I'm Nico Robin looking to see if the house was still up for for sale?" She interrogated. He spuawked making Robin slowly move the cell away from her ear. Once he stopped squawking she slowly brought the cell back to her ear, "sir, are you alright?' She dead-panned. "O-oh y-yes just give me a minute." She did as the young man wished (from what he sounded like) and waited for him to stop dawdling.

"That house ... what about it?" He wanted to believe what the woman on the other end was just messing with him but instead the thing he didn't want to hear ever again is coming back so abruptly. "I was wondering if the house was still open?" He choked for air, not able to believe on what he was hearing and in a calm way, does she even know the history about the house first of all! ... if she did, she wouldn't be calling him right now, right? _Son, I don't care how much you ask for that house but please sell it. Who ever buys it, its their problem now._ Recalling his fathers request he stopped freaking out and took a deep breathe and exhaled. "A-ah yes it still open for sale, are you interested?" He was still shaky but he managed to pull threw. "Yes, I was wondering when I can see the house?" _Son, I don't care ho-_ _yeah yeah dad I know. Now let me do my job!_ "Actually I can introduce you to the house today." "Splendid, where would we meet up and what time?" _Shes actually serious,_ "we can meet up by the house but it's pretty far from the city. Anyway you have to take a route off the freeway to Catherine Dr., after that you will see a road that looks like it never ands and that's where the house is, How about five till one?" "That sounds wonderful." Saying their goodbyes she hanged up the cell and placed it on on the coffee table. She chuckled lightheartedly, "how interesting."

It was father then expected, and his choice of words of direction weren't the greatest. Reaching her destination, she parked right behind whom she presumes the owners car. She saw a man who looked looked like he was in his early twenties come out of the car. She did the same greeting him with a handshake. "You must be ... Nico Robin, correct?" She gave him a nod, "and you must be owner, correct?" He looked confused for a moment but quickly shook it off with a apologetic smile. "O-oh looks like I forgot to give you my name. It's Usopp." "Ah, Usopp. Where is the house?" He gave her a anxious grin, "y-yeah its beyond that hill over there." She looked to the direction he was reffering too and looked back at him. "Shall we go?" "Do we have to?" She raised her eyebrow in confusion, clearly didn't hear him. "S-sure let's go." _Oh god please help me!._

They both parked at the top at the hill; getting out of their cars. Robin followed Usopp to their planned destination. In the distance Robin could see a orange building. Getting closer she was guessing that was the house she was going to be looking at.

"O-okay were here." He grew a nervous chuckle, scratching his elbow. The house looked old at least older then 100 years or so. It was for sure a two a story house, the thing thing that caught her eye though, it was painted two different colors. The bottom was a orange color and the top was a brighter orange, unique indeed. She observed more of her surroundings. They're was a vase of oak trees behind the house. The grass looked pretty dry, plus the grass was fairly tall at least three feet. Looking back at the house she caught a glimpse of something or someone in the window but comepletely vanishes when she could register it. Not wanting to overlook it she looked back at Usopp who looked like he was in a trance. "Owner?" Once she called out to him he quickly whipped is head in her direction. "Y-yes?" "Shall we go in?" His expression grew raw looking back at the house, "might as well." _They'res no stopping her and she looks like those people who don't look back._

Usopp got out the keys to the house unlocking it. Being a gentlemen and all (or so he wouldn't go first) he gave Robin the opportunity to go first, which she gladly accepted. First thing she could see was the kitchen and the dining room, a little farther in she could see the living room. The house had alot of grit and dust laying around, but Robin took that in a thrilling way now wanting to see the houses every secret it hid.

-Love comes in many different forms-

I just love lawbin so I just had to make story of these two. I will update irregularly so you just have to be patient. I do take critism even though I will continue this story till its down. It would be wonderful if you could tell me if the characters seem ooc and i'll try and fix that.


	2. Chapter 2

-chapter 2-

The floor boards were a dark mocha color, making creaks once every few steps. "You should take better care of this house owner." "Hey, don't criticize me!" _Damn, I should've lied about the house that it wasn't on for sale. First things first, get out of this house!_ "I have some things to do, so I'll meet you at the cars. Have fun!" He quickly ran out but fell when his foot got caught in the long grass, that didn't stop him though, he quickly got up and slowed down this time. Robin giggled at his clumsiness but went on her search. The dining room window had white stain marks on it, making it loose its glossy look. The living room carpet was a nice grey color fitting perfectly with the fading grayish blue walls. Going further in the house Robin just found out there is more then one living room. This one was bigger then the last one, making it seem like the family living room. There was a stair case that leaded to the second floor. On the left side of the staircase there was this opening maybe it was the washer and dryer room. On the right side there were two doors, Robin reached for the one that was closer to her. Opening the door dust particles came flying out, she coughed slightly waving the dust particles away from her face. She looked inside (quite hard to see because it was dark inside) she could see that this was the half bathroom. Closing the door she reached for the other; only to find out it was locked. She grew a confused look but would look in to it later. Going up the stairs she glided her slender fingers against the railing. There was this big window above the staircase and too far up for Robin to reach. Reaching the end of the stairs Robin saw three doors on the one side she was looking at. Perking up with curiosity she looked threw those doors.

One of them was a bathroom and the other two were bedrooms. Robin looked across the hall to see one door that was slightly open. Robin gingerly opened the door seeing it was a little different, the wall was painted a white color that was slightly coming off the walls. There was a window at the end of the room. Robin looked out the window seeing the front yard, _this must be the window that I something in here earlier._ She stroked the window glass, watching her fingers intently. The rooms temperature suddenly plummeted making goosebumps form on Robin skin. She quickly took back her hand and steadily looked around the room, _something doesn't want me in here._ Robin slowly walked out keeping a keen eye for any sign of movement. She carefully closed the door rather interested on what just happened.

After Robin finished looking threw the house thoroughly she headed back to the cars. She knocked on Usopp's window making him almost drop his phone in the process. Usopp gave her a bug-eyed look and got out of car. "So you done looking at the house?" "Yes, the house is fairly interesting." _Tell me about it,_ "Do you wish to buy it?" A edgy smile tug at his lips. It took a while till Robin spoke up. "Yes but I'll have to pay you tomorrow is that alright?" Usopp could just cry of happiness, _finally someone actually wants to buy that damn house!_ "That excellent! So lets meet up here tomorrow at twelve, good?" She nodded in an agreement. They shook hands with smiles, "Nice doing business with ya Robin!" Usopp couldn't help but draw a toothy grin at Robin's direction, "you as well owner." Getting in their cars they headed back to their homes, meeting up the house tomorrow as planned.

Robin reached her apartment, getting out her keys out she opened the door. Dropping her hand bag to the nearest counter she sat on the living room couch staring at the black TV screen. Getting put her cell she texted Aeron.

[Text conversation]

 **Robin: I got a new house.**

 **Aeron: Really? How big is it?**

 **Robin: A two story, 3 bedroom, 3 and half bath, and fairly a lot of land.**

 **Aeron: First of all how you get the money? And where is it?**

 **Robin: Well it was just $1,380, maybe because its in bad shape. Its off Catherine Dr.**

 **Aeron: Just $1,380 damn you got one hell of a discount! Catherine Dr.? That's pretty far but hey if you need any accessories for the house come on over, the attic is getting rather crowded with all that junk Doffy keeps buying.**

 **Robin: Of course.**

 **Aeron: So are you in the house right now?**

 **Robin: No, I'm giving the owner the money tomorrow at twelve.**

 **Aeron: Sweet, I'll come at your apartment at eleven to check it out with you, cool?**

 **Robin: That's fine.**

 **Aeron: Cool see ya tomorrow, might as well start making room for the attic.**

 **Robin: Thank you, see you tomorrow.**

 **Aeron: Sure thing, see ya.**

Ending their conversation Robin turned off her cell and relaxed on the couch. _Since I'm moving in tomorrow I should start packing my belongings._

-Love comes in many different forms-

I added my OC because Nami would just ask for cash for helping Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

-chapter 3-

5:00 was the time Robin woke up.

5:45 was when she just finished her morning routine almost done with breakfast.

5:53 was when she finished her breakfast and started watching the travel channel.

8:02 she turned off the TV and decided to read a book until Aeron arrived.

Once Aeron finally arrived Robin putted her book away and let her in. "Hey Robin." Aeron greeted. Robin moved out of the way so she could get threw. "I see you already packed." She said to no one in particular. Aeron looked in Robins direction, getting a better look at her. Robin wore a plain white T-shirt, short stretchy pants and white slippers. "Robin you better get changed, we have to go to the BANK so you can get the money for the house." Aeron said crossing her arms. Robin looked at her attire and smiled at Aeron, "your right."

Aeron sat on the couch waiting for Robin. Aeron was half asleep when Robin just got down redressing. Robin tapped her shoulder lightly making Aeron groggily open her eyes, "ready?" Aeron ask absentmindedly. "Are you sure you want to accompany me? It seems you didn't get enough sleep last night." Robin said, concern for her friends health. Aeron rubbed her eyes, yawning she answered Robin's question, "it's fine. Dellinger kept begging me to sleep with him and I said no. After finishing an important article I found out Dellinger was sleeping in my bed." Aeron got off the couch fixing her jacket, "and that's not going to stop me from accompanying my best friend to see her new house." Aeron smiled widely but her beauty wasn't full from the light bags under her eyes. Robin knew how persistent she was when it came to friendship so she didn't stop her, "all right, lets go." Robin said grabbing her hand bag and the duo headed to the BANK.

Ten before twelve Aeron and Robin reached the house. This time they parked closer to the house. Getting out the car Aeron took in the scenery. "Wow. The house is pretty huge and you got no neighbors, lucky." Aeron said with a hint of jealousy. Robin giggled at her jealousy, pleased. "Come on Robin, lets take a selfie!" Aeron waved her to come closer, Robin nodded coming closer. Aeron opened the drivers door, lifted a switch opening the cars trunk. Aeron grabbed her selfie stick, putting her phone on the top making sure it was firmly secured. "Okay," Aeron grabbed Robin's wrist pulling her to the front of the house. Aeron wrapped her arm around Robin's shoulder putting up a peace sign. "Okay, at the count of three we both say one hell of a discount!" Robin giggled at her choice of words nodding, "1 ... 2 ... 3, one hell of a discount!" Aeron pushed the camera photo on the stick making the phone's screen freeze for a second. Aeron letting go of Robin's shoulder, bringing the selfie stick down so she could reach her phone, "I'm so going to print this when I get home. Tomorrow I'll give you a copy in a frame so you can put it up on the wall in your new home." They both heard a car come to a stop further from the house. Usopp came out jogging almost sprinting to their direction. Usopp came to a stop, catching his breathe. "So, you got the money?" Usopp heaved. Robin nodded getting into her handbag, "and who must you be?" Usopp questioned looking at Aeron. "I'm Robin's friend." Aeron said with a smile. He nodded in realization. Robin brought out the $1,380 and gave it to Usopp who gladly took it from her, counting it. "Awesome! I'll inform the BANK that you now fully own the house and I'll make sure the power, water, and heater come on soon as possible! Great doing business with ya once again!" Usopp shook Robin's hand vigorously. "Oh almost forgot!" Usopp reached for his back pocket bringing out some keys. "There's the keys for the house!" Usopp threw the keys in her direction. Robin swiftly grabbed the keys with both hands. She grew a soft smile, "thank you, for everything." Ussop flushed at her comment, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "n-no, I should be the one saying thank you to you since you bought the house after all." Robin just kept a smile.

Usopp waved from behind his car about to leave. Robin looked towards Aeron seeing she spaced out. "Aeron?" Aeron blinked a couple of times till she made I contact with Robin, "yeah?" Robin face showed worry but washed it off with a light smile, "ready?" Aeron nodded, eyes half open. Robin unlocked the door letting Aeron go first. "Dang this house looks like it needs a make-over." Robin didn't like the idea but she thought it was best. Aeron walked over to the dining table grabbing a chair and sat in it. Robin sat in a chair right across from her. "First thing first, we need to clean out the house, then start bringing stuff in." Aeron went in her thinking stage: arms crossed, eyes closed securely, and maybe growing her thinking vein as well. After she got out of her thinking stage she showed Robin a wide grin. "I just got an idea on how we could ship all the necessaries here, its just I'll have to ask Trebol if I can borrow his moving truck, then we'll be good!" Aeron got out her phone, "well look at that, you got service all the way out here," she looked threw her phone and finally clicked on something bringing the phone to her ear.

After their conversation Aeron ended the call, turning it off her phone. Robin raised a eyebrow waiting for an answer. "Your lucky Trebol trusts me." Robin sighed in relief adding a closed-eye smile. Robin hugged Aeron, letting out some of her emotions. Aeron giggled hugging her back. Letting go of each other Aeron grinned. "Ready to get to business?" Robin nodded thoughtfully. Both getting up Aeron lifted a high five, Robin giggled colliding her hand with hers. "Lets do this."

The duo headed out not knowing someone was listening to their conversation.

-Love comes in many different forms-

-spoilers of upcoming chapters-

oooohhhh~ I wonder who it is? Well of course I know who it is since I'm publishing this :D duh! Comment I would love to hear your feedback on the story. I'm guessing you wan't to know when Law's gonna come in, well he's going to come in soon but it depends when I want to put him in (trust me I already got the future meeting already set up so don't worry) But right now I'm gonna warn you in the future chapters that I wan't to add some sexual scenes in so you won't feel disappointed ;) (who doesn't like juicy scenes) Show me loves and like, add and other things~ (lol I sound desperate)


	4. Chapter 4

-chapter 4-

After getting all the necessaries Aeron and Robin got in the front of the truck. "Trebol is it necessary for them to come too?" Aeron asked reffering to Trebol's subordinates getting in the back of the truck, "of course it is, Doffy suggested it!" _Of course he did!_ Aeron thought, "Fine! Thanks Trebol, see you when I get home!" Aeron waved, Trebol doing the same. Getting comfortable Aeron grabbed her coffee taking a sip. Aeron started the truck heading out.

Getting off the wall he headed off to his parents room. Opening the door he walked up to the window, looking outside. _Someone's moving in._ He looked down seeing Robins fingerprints printed on the glass. _I wonder how long she'll survive._ Hearing something outside he looked up to see a rather large truck come into view. He could see the duo in the truck.

 _"Nico-ya."_

Parking farther away from the house this time Aeron and Robin got out of the truck. Aeron jogged to the back of the truck, opening the hatch. "Okay, you guys better be good and if you find anything off report to me, understand?" They saluted taking out cleaning material. Aeron walked over to Robin, "Don't worry, were just cleaning out the dust, not fully re-modeling." Aeron said looking at the house, "I know but, I don't know." _What if it didn't like it?_ "Don't worry it's fine." Aeron convinced herself. _Robin's not telling me something but I don't want to pry._ The duo saw the cleaning team head inside, Aeron looked back at Robin to see her staring up. Aeron followed her gaze stopping at a window. _Something doesn't feel right._ Aeron heard screams come from in the house, she quickly looked at the door seeing Trebol's subordinates come out, frightened. "Dude somethings in there!" One of them spoke taking a struggled breathe, "I don't know what the hell it was, but it told us your not welcomed here or some shit!" The other one said putting his body weight on the other guy, supporting himself. Robin just stared like she knew this was going to happen. Aeron shook in shock, confused on what to do. "What did you guys bring with you when you went in?" Aeron questioned still shocked by the sudden outburst. "Well we just brought a broom, vacuum, and a duster!" One of them said, "Listen lady, your going to have to clean that house yourself because they're is no way in hell I'm going back in there!" The other one said who plopped on the ground. "Okay, Robin come on I'll help you. You guys stay in the truck I'll won't be done for awhile, so make yourself's comfortable that I'm not goind to report this to Trebol." They immediately shot up and hugged Aeron, "Oh my god thank you! You have no idea how happy we are right now!" "Yeah, Yeah just hurry up, your wasting daylight." They let her go running over to the truck saying one more thank you. Aeron sighed in frustration making Robin giggle at the scene. "Hope they survive, who knows what lurks beyond those trees." Robin mentioned with her innocent smile. Aeron couldn't help but smile at her friends words, "yeah."

Aeron and Robin got in the house seeing they didn't even start cleaning,  
''or maybe they didn't want to clean." Aeron sighed. Aeron grabbed a broom and gave the duster to Robin, "let's start with the kitchen.'' Robin nodded heading to the counters.

Once done cleaning as much as they could they carelessly let go of the cleaning tools they had in hand and dropped to the floor leaning down one of the houses walls. Aeron got out her phone checking out what time it is.  
"Damn it's 7:41 already. Looks like you won't be sleeping here tonight." Robin nodded. Aeron got up, putting out a hand to help Robin get up. Robin gladly took it getting up aswell. "I have a question. Why didn't you wan't to clean out that room over there?" Aeron said pointing to the door at the other said of the hall. Robin looked to where she pointed at and looked back at her, "It won't be necessary." Aeron nodded.

Aeron and Robin grabbed all the cleaning tools dropping them in the back of the truck. "Finally, took you long enough." One of them snickered,  
"don't even start with me.'' Aeron said threw gritted teeth. They stopped snickering and apologized.

Getting back to the Donquixote house Aeron and Robin got out of the truck heading into the house. "I forgot the others in the back, get them out for me." They nodded heading to the truck. Aeron reached her bedroom, opening the door so Robin can get inside. Aeron closed the door behind her heading straight to the bed. Robin giggled sitting down beside the bed. "My god I'm tired." Robin already knew but nodded. Aeron got off the bed, "you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the ground." Robin was about to refuse but Aeron left the room, Robin sighed tucking herself in, _might as well._

_Next day_

As the sun came above the mountains the birds and roosters chirped good morning. Robin was the first to get up. She took a great stretch, putting her feet on the ground. She saw Aeron, sleeping none ladylike, she had both her feet popping out of the covers, one hand was holding the dresser (have no idea why) and the other hand shielded her eyes. Robin chuckled, enjoying the scenery. Robin headed downstairs to get some coffee. "Hello~ Robin." Diamante greeted. "Is Aeron up?" Robin shook her head, "she is still sleeping." He nodded, taking a bite out of his breakfast. Aeron came in, groggily sitting beside Robin. Jora handed Aeron a plate of food, Aeron thanked her taking a bite. "Oh wow Jora this is good. I'm guessing this time you didn't put art in the food this time." Aeron did the bunny ear reference but kept eating. Jora stop walking a dark aura surrounding her, "what you say, little **Rascal**!" Jora jumped her but Aeron at the last second got out of the chair, making Jora collide with the chair, breaking it. Aeron stiffled a laugh. Somehow Jora pounced like a cat in Aeron's direction, making everyone look in surprise. "How beautiful am I, say it!" Jora was on top of Aeron. Aeron was so surprised she couldn't speak, Jora grinned "Aeron! You touch my heart, I'm so beautiful she can't even say the words that describe my beauty. I could just kiss you!" Jora puckered up, aiming for Aeron's lips. Aeron's face was ingrained of fear, her skin going pale. She shook vigerously under her, desperately trying to get out from under her but she couldn't, They're was only one choice left, " **Doffy!** " She screamed. Almost everyone was spitting out what they were eating/drinking in surprise. And what do you know he came walking in the kitchen, "what is it?" Aeron almost cried in relief. "Get this woman off me!" Jora looked in his direction, Doflamingo gave her the look to get of her, which she did. Aeron gasped when her body got off her. She ran to the garbage can practically barfing, "was it that bad?" Gladius chimed taking a sip of his coffee, Aeron gave him a glare, "don't bad me gladius! How about you get pushed to the ground by unbearable weight seeing a chick trying to kiss you or in you case a guy! I don't even know Jora does most of the time and I don't wont to know!" She yelled in protest, having a wonderful grip on the trash can. Robin giggled threw all of this and know one knew. Aeron cowered in embarrassment, "Robin~ Your suppose to be on my side~." Aeron groaned looking the other way. Robin giggled more at her cuteness this time, "s-sorry Aeron," she almost couldn't control her giggles. "Ah, Nico Robin its nice to see you again, " Doflamingo chimed at Robin. Robin stopped her fit and smiled at Doflamingo. "Nice to see you again as well, Doflamingo." Doflamingo sat where Aeron use to sit and handed Robin something. Robin kindly took it from him, studying the object with a grateful smile, "Aeron told me to print it and put it in a nice frame." Robin thanked them brushing her fingers against the designed frame.

"Okay you two have fun and stay safe, beside you Aeron I wan't you to try and steal someones wallet but I won't bust you out of jail!" Doflamingo yelled waving. Aeron grew a huge grin, yelling back, "you won't have to!" Doflamingo laughed and so did the others. "Okay I'm gonna call Zoro for heavy lifting." Aeron got out her phone calling Zoro.

Reaching the house they found out Zoro wasn't there yet. "Of course," Aeron and Robin got out and started to unload the truck. After getting out all the non-heavy lifting things into the house and their was still no sign of Zoro. Aeron sighed crossing her arms, "I should've called Sanji, at least he has a since of direction." As those words left her mouth the duo heard a car make a stop at the top of the hill. "Speak of the devil, he's here. " Aeron went out leaving Robin alone in the house. Robin walked to her stuff that she got from the apartment and started to unpack one of the boxes. The one she opened was mostly her clothing and some knick knacks and some curios that she really enjoyed. She pulled out a frame with a photo inside showing her and her mother holding hands, giving the photographer a big smile. She smiled rubbing her thumb lightly against the photo's glass. She felt some kind of cloth pass by her. Robin looked behind her only to find nothing in sight. Robin putted back the photo when she heard Zoro and Aeron fussing about something that Robin was clearly not interested in. Actually Zoro and Aeron's conversation is getting more intense. Robin grabbed a vase that didn't look expensive and walked to the hard floor. She dropped it on the hard floor making it shatter. Aeron and Zoro stopped fussing and starred at Robin, "oh, I'm sorry I must have dropped this." Robin laid her body weight on her knee picking up pieces of glass, "no forgive me I was so concentrated on Zoro not getting here on time I totally forgot about you. Zoro come on help." Zoro grew a fustrated vein initially not wanting to come here in the first place but he helped anyway.

Almost done putting furniture in there rightful places Aeron checked the time, "6:18, okay Zoro help me get this bed frame up the stairs." Zoro nodded getting the bottom of the bed frame and lifting it up. Once in the bedroom Robin picked, Aeron and Zoro placed the bedframe in the middle of the room. Aeron waved Zoro to help her put the mattress on the bed frame. After that was done Aeron asked Zoro something, "For your payment we are going to grap dinner but we are going to eat here." Zoro raised an eyebrow, "why not eat at a restaurant?" Aeron crossed her arms, "well its more fun to cook then let it be cooked for you." Zoro grew a devilish smirk, "oh my god do you know how much marimo would love to hear you say that." A tint of pink formed on Aeron's cheeks but she didn't mind it was the hormones talking, "oi don't even start with me. Come on lets go." Zoro kept his smirk but followed her.

"Robin come on lets get dinner!" Aeron saw Robin placing her knick knacks on the book shelf that she really liked. "Okay let me get my shoes." She stopped placing the knick knacks and putted on her shoes.

After grabbing lunch Zoro had to go home which Aeron refused to let Zoro leave empty handed but he didn't care and headed home. "Hope that long-nosed guy turned on the electricity." Aeron plugged in the refrigerator to find out he did turn on the electricity. Putting some of the groceries in the refrigerator and the rest in the cupboards. "Tonight I thing we should have shrimp Alfredo, what do you think?" "That sounds good."

Aeron grabbed their plates and putted them on the table, "Robin dinner's ready." Robin came in fairly quickly sitting in a seat that had her food placed. "Lets eat." Half way done with her dinner Aeron asked Robin a question, "I was wondering what are you going to do with all this room?" Robin slowed down her eating thinking about this question, "actually I don't know," "well have you ever thought about having a family?" Robin almost choked on her food, "A-aeron!?" Robin was clearly shock from her younger friend question. Aeron just grew a innocent smile, "why not your old enough to have a family. There's a lot of man out there that would love to marry you." Robin grew a forced smile, "could we not speak of this topic." "Sorry I didn't mean to get personal," "its fine."

Aeron waved goodbye to Robin, "See ya tomorrow!" Robin waved not really wanting to say goodbye but she was mentally. Since Robin came here in her car Aeron drove off in the truck. Robin closed the door, locking it. Robin washed off the dishes putting them in the ringer. She reached her bedroom seeing her bed was neatly placed in the middle of the room, on the side there was a box labeled 'bedroom' she opened it. Finishing her bed she plugged in her charger in a input close to the bed. Robin was to tired to get in her PJ's so she just took off her shoes and got in bed.

-love comes in many different forms-

-spoilers-

Wow that was one huge chapter. And yes Law and Zoro was in here. How does he know her last name!? Well to answer your question Aeron called Trebol and Trebol was wondering who he was doing business with and She gave Robin's full name just so you know. This chapter I've fixed all the grammar errors so your welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up was rather a breeze, but when the day goes by it starts to get quite eerie. Aeron hasn't appeared, so Robin did her normal day activities.

Understanding why Usopp was so cryptic, Robin knew she was not alone. With this new compression she wanted to make piece with the spirit. Reading an all time favorite a crash could be heard done the hallway. looking up from her book she tried to look for the source. Once more she could hear a crash, she stopped her gaze over to the closet.

 _The closet._ _Must be the spirit or something must of fell over_ That closet is just full of mysteries making her more curious.

Knock* *Knock*

Smiling Robin got up and walked to the door.

"Yes?" Robin asked.

"Oh hello! My name is Shiva and I came to give random house owners pickles." Aeron smiled widely. "Aeron you make me smile." Robin giggled letting her in. "I know and I love it!" Aeron sat on the coach looking up at the ceiling. "What you wanna do today?" Aeron asked looking over to Robin. "I don't know maybe cards?" Aeron laughed at Robins comment. "Dude yes, but we are going to play it my way." Robin nodded waiting for the worst.

"Okay! Here are the rules, you are the catcher and I am the tosser. So I toss the cards to you and you have to get them in your bucket. Now do you have your safety goggles?"

"Yes." Aeron smiled, "Now let the game begin."

"One more and... Yes we did! High five!" Smacking our hands together we did our friendship booty bump.

"I'm hungry we should go eat something."

"What do you want to eat?" Aeron scratched the back of her head and placed her hand on her hip. "I'm low on gas so we should eat something here." Aeron judged to the kitchen while Robin walked. "We should totally have a guessing game." Robin rolled her eyes with a joyous smile. "Now why did think of that?" Aeron looked at her with a goofy look. "Because it'll be fun."

"It's syrup dipped in strawberry." Aeron pouted,

"How are you so good at this?" Robin took off the head band, "Because I picked out the food myself." Aeron nodded looking bored. "This place is so quite." Robin huffed relaxed humming in agreement. "Does a ghost live here?" Robin looked up to see Aeron very curious. "It seems you found out. Yes a spirit lives here." Aeron eyes went wide, "did it speak to you?" Robin smiled as she shocked her head. "Do you remember when you went to get Zero? Well I felt something pass me."

Aeron eyes sparkled with delight. "Do you know what this means? It accepted you!" Robin crossed her arms, raising a eyebrow, "of really?"

Aeron crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "well that's what I just believe. It's like trust to show you it welcomes you. Like friendship. I spend the night, tell deep secrets, that's trust." Aeron opened her eyes to see Robin listening intently. "Your so gorgeous you know that?" Aeron flushed Red, "Yeah I know. Thank you."

Aeron looked at her phone, "I should get going, but besides that we should totally speak to the ghost sometime!" Robin nodded. "So your visiting tomorrow?" Aeron bobbed her head. "Your stunning as well Robin. Can't wait to meet the man who captured those looks for himself!" Aeron twirled out of the chair and ran to grab her bag.

"Tomorrow I'll bring some supernatural gadgets diamante once bought for no reason. Okay see ya!" Aeron waved goodbye and so did Robin. _Aeron, I am so glad to have a friend such as yourself._

-love comes in many different forms-

I am terribly sorry for the excessive wait. I had no idea on how to start this chapter. That's the best excuse I could tell, but doesn't cover up the wait. Thank you so much for being patient and I'll try my best and catch up.

/Your author


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aeron was taking her time it seems.

The steeming tea rested on the table as I read quietly. This evening hour was taking a toll on me, as I closed my eyes deliberately and pinched my bridge softly. Exhaling I sat up and left the table, wanting to rest outside. It felt rare to feel the glorious rays of the sun tint my body nowadays since I was terribly busy.

The sky was clear as ever. The dead weeds sprouted tall in the yard, almost proud.

The crisp wind slashed against my arms, maybe a simple dress wasn't suited for a cold day as this. Suddenly the door made an unpleasant squeak.

"Is it you?" No response was given in return but, the door was left open, screaming to be closed. Obliged, I did so.

Walking back in my aqua eyes fell upon the book I was recently reading. I scanned it carefully. Somehow my drink plastered itself on a single word, _Law._

"Law?... Could that possibly be your name?" Interesting name indeed. Like before, no response was given.

I gasped terrified as the door shook. "Aeron please, you terrified me to no end." My breathe hitched as no life stood before me. Almost slamming the door closed I could see fainted images scatter around me.

"Mom, mom! I'm so bored." A little girl ran to the dining room full of spirit. She sat on the bar stool, hoping for a response from her mother.

"How about you play with your brother!" She suggested, but the little one pouted and crossed her arms. "He's doing his studies, again." Her mother giggled and rolled her eyes playfully. "Why not join him? You'll be going to school soon, so why not try it?" She bounced off the chair and thanked her mother, and ran a corner.

I sat up, with the wall as my support. My breathe tasted like copper, which was unsettling.

She hummed happily as she continued cooking. I watched from my stance in a daze. _What's happening? I'm I dreaming?_

She laughed suddenly, stopping my train of thought.

"Don't feel like a stranger it's your home after all."

My eyes fixed on her figure as she spoke. _Is she talking to me?_

She continue laughing, tapping her hand on the counter next to her. She welcomed my presence.

I cautiously walked at the bar stool. Breathing in my surroundings I kept quiet.

"You must have many questions." She smiled, totally reading my thoughts.

I nervously pushed my slender fingers against each other. My mind wondering off again. What in the world was happening?!

In a house full of creepy silence, the world turned around and bonked her noggin' with a two-by-four.

"Yes, I do." I breathed, keeping my composure. At this point I wanted to rip my hair out in perplexity. Even though I spoke steady words, my body felt like a balloon.

Light headed, and about to explode.

"Let me just say"-She scooped the vegetables in the slimy pasta-"We are the deceased family of the ghost who lives here." Now she stirred the vegetables with the pasta and placed the wooden spoon beside the pan. "Dinner's ready!" She shouted. She caught my eyes and smiled. "How about you join us for dinner?" My heart is pounding. It might as well just break through my chest and dance on the counter.

"I-I'm sorry but I have to say no." I have to stay calm. I can't risk having dinner right now.

She frowned but smiled mischeviously. "Well, I hope we get to see you again." She chuckled and looked at me with pure black eyes. Now the image infront of me faded like dripping paint.

I gasped for air. Hands grabbed my shoulders and I screamed in fear.

"Robin, it's me! Aeron!" I immediatly stopped my freak out. My heart just stopped and I grabbed Aerons shoulder.

"I-I'd like to get some rest."

-Love comes in many different forms-

Wow, been forever! But, what the hell just happened?

Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
